The Little Mer-Betty
Cast: *Ariel - Betty Barrett/Atomic Betty (Atomic Betty) *Eric - Noah Parker (Atomic Betty) *Flounder - Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes) *Sebastian - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Scuttle - Woody Woodpecker *King Triton - Jerry (Totally Spies!) *Ursula - Iciclia (Atomic Betty) *Max - Rude Dog (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Stiletto and Leatherhead (Danger Mouse) *Grimsby - Sentator Masterson (Inhumanoids) *Carlotta - Mrs. Bird (Paddington Bear) *Chief Louis - McZee (3D Movie Maker) *Priest - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) *Adelle - Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Alana - Mandy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Andrina - Tara Boumdeay (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *Aquata - Franny (Franny's Feet) *Arista - Dora (Dora the Explorer) *Attina - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Harold the Seahorse - Spunky (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Various Trolls (Frozen), Professor Jones (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) and Uncle Grandpa *Jig Dancing Sailors - Newsies Characters *Sailors during Storm - Mayor of Townsville (The Powerpuff Girls), Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom Characters, Eddy (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy), Audience Screams (Dumbo) and Regular Show Characters *Ursula as Vanessa - Penelope Lang (Atomic Betty) *The Washerwomen - Sam, Alex and Clover (Totally Spies!) *Glut the Shark as himself Trivia: *Fourth official appearance of Betty Barrett for Atomic Betty since Bettylina. *Both 1989's Rude Dog and the Dweebs and Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers. *Second appearance of Iciclia since Zelda in Wonderland (Disney and Sega Version). Scenes: #The Little Mer-Betty part 1 - Main Titles/"Fathoms Below" #The Little Mer-Betty part 2 - Chip's Concert ("Daughters of Jerry") #The Little Mer-Betty part 3 - Betty Barrett at the Sunken Ship #The Little Mer-Betty part 4 - Betty Barrett Meets Woody Woodpecker #The Little Mer-Betty part 5 - Iciclia Watches Betty Barrett #The Little Mer-Betty part 6 - "Part of Your World" #The Little Mer-Betty part 7 - To the Surface #The Little Mer-Betty part 8 - The Storm at Sea #The Little Mer-Betty part 9 - Noah Parker is Saved ("Part of Your World" (Reprise) #The Little Mer-Betty part 10 - "Under the Sea" #The Little Mer-Betty part 11 - Betty Barrett's Hidden Treasure #The Little Mer-Betty part 12 - Iciclia's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") #The Little Mer-Betty part 13 - In Noah Parker's Kingdom #The Little Mer-Betty part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") #The Little Mer-Betty part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom #The Little Mer-Betty part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" #The Little Mer-Betty part 17 - Iciclia Takes Charge #The Little Mer-Betty part 18 - The Wedding Ship #The Little Mer-Betty part 19 - The Sun Sets #The Little Mer-Betty part 20 - Iciclia's Wrath #The Little Mer-Betty part 21 - A Happy Ending #The Little Mer-Betty part 22 - End Credits Trailer/Transcript: *The Little Mer-Betty Trailer/Transcript Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid (1989) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Frozen *Atomic Betty *Inhumanoids *Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade *Uncle Grandpa *Thumbelina *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers *Totally Spies! *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes *Franny's Feet *Dexter's Laboratory *Dora the Explorer *Looney Tunes *Space Jam *Classic Woody Woodpecker Shorts *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Danger Mouse *Newsies *Rude Dog and the Dweebs *The Powerpuff Girls *Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom *Ed Edd 'n' Eddy *Dumbo *Regular Show *DuckTales *TaleSpin *Darkwing Duck *Disney's Bonkers *Raw Toonage *Mickey Mouse's Revue *Classic Disney Shorts *Alice in Wonderland *Paddington (1975 TV Series) *3D Movie Maker *Kim Possible Category:Disney and Sega Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Movies-spoof